


X In Sex

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Addiction, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any male/Any male, "Excuse me while I whip this out." (Blazing Saddles)





	X In Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Society calls it a sex addiction. To Hell with that; Jared doesn’t have an addiction. He just really enjoys pleasure…a lot. 

They have already had sex three times in three hours, the last time while they were playing hoops outside. It’s completely unplanned, they did not go into a game intending to get freaky afterwards, but Jared was horny and Jensen sure as hell wasn’t going to turn down sex with his beautiful sexy boyfriend. 

Jared leans forward and passionately kisses him as they strip quickly, his lips and tongue making Jensen feel tingly all over, heat rushing throughout his body as his cheeks blush rosy red. Jensen's more than okay with Jared manhandling him into position on his hands and knees on the basketball court.

There is a spark of wild passion between them as Jared takes Jensen. It’s primal and rough; the brush of skin against skin is electric. Jared's hands possessively gripping Jensen’s hips tightly as he fucks him hard in a desperate attempt to get off quickly. Jared plows into Jensen, deep and hard, making that perfect, smooth, freckles ass bounce with deep every thrust. 

Jensen moans and tugs on his cock, his handsome features twisted with pleasure and his body lost in the thrill of a good fuck. Jared shifted his hips just slightly, and thrust his dick in as hard as he could to nail Jensen’s sweet spot and the passionate wail rippled from Jensen's lips had Jared grinning smugly, the cocky son of a bitch. 

His thrusts pick up quickly as Jensen’s hole seizing around his thick shaft and through lust-hazy eyelids Jared watches as Jensen gets a hand under him, gripping his rock hard cock and tugging as his breathing hitches on a breathless moan. 

Between the grinding and the moaning, and working up a sweat, Jensen has a vague thought; if Jared has already come three times in three hours, how many more times can he get off today. 

It is not until later when Jensen gets the answer. 

Even though they’ve already gone multiple rounds in bed tonight, and had fucked earlier in the day, Jared’s ready to go once again and Jensen’s fully encouraging him by bouncing that perky little tight ass and moaning sultry, spreading his sexy bowlegs wide apart to show off his little pretty hole. He’s simply urging Jared to take him again, and no way in Hell is the younger man going to turn him down. 

During the last rounds Jared’s enjoyed the sensual feel of his lover’s body pressed against his as he fucked Jensen seven ways from Sunday, pinning him down and burning his cock deep in Jensen, rocking his hips back and forth faster and ravishing to bring Jensen off with a scream every time. Yet now Jared has slowed things down; he pulls out the strong cuffs from the toy box and bounds Jensen to the bed, nipping playfully at his neck when Jensen teasingly wiggles his cute little ass. 

With Jensen in place Jared wants to ravish him, but he takes the time to savor the sight for a moment because Jensen is nude, gorgeous and breathtaking, lips pouty and pink and kiss-swollen. His skin is baby soft and smooth and adorably freckled, and his cheeks are flushed rosy red with heat and arousal. His hair is spiky and messy, cute, body lithe and toned, and his raw hole is puffy and dripping wet and quivering, simply begging to be stuffed yet again. As Jared climbs on top of him and lines his thick cock up with the twitching wet hole, Jensen looks at him over his shoulder. 

“You know you have a problem, right?” His tone is teasing and playfully, and there is a naughty smirk on his soft lips. 

Okay, so yeah, he has a problem—but it’s a really good one. “Of course I have a sex problem, and guess what? I don’t care!” Jared nearly growls as he leans over Jensen, a devilish smirk on his handsome face as slowly pushes inside his boyfriend. 

Jensen shivers with heat and lust, moaning as he’s filled once again. So what if Jared has a high sex drive and wants to fuck every chance he has? No matter to Jensen. For him, this ‘problem’ is a pure blessing and the farthest thing from a curse. Night after night is filled with pleasure and the next night after that as well.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/836177.html?thread=104564305#t104564305)


End file.
